Just A Bit More
by KALES
Summary: In which Denmark and Norway play a game to see who can make the other give in first


"Kiss~?"

"Neh…"

"Just, one more time."

"No."

"How about just a quick one?"

A sigh. "You're never satisfied."

"You're right, so how 'bout a long, slow one?"

"Shut up."

The Danes face hovered above the smaller mans' as he brushed their noses together. A strange touch from a nose, that had been broken and batted over many years, against one that still held a bit more youthful, soft skin. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Norway, yet he gave it no credit. He simply stared up at the man embracing him against the sheets of their bed.

He felt Denmark's toes curl around his own, and it quickly turned into a playful game of chase when Norway tried to slip away. It was hardly much use as the man trying to capture them lay on top of him, leaving him little room for struggle or escape.

Denmark let his hand linger over Norway's forehead, gently smoothing his hair off his face, with a purely sincere smile plastered on his lips. It was hard not to think he looked sweet like this.

And he was sweet, especially in his playful moods. It was the times like this, when Denmark was so placid, Norway couldn't help the butterflies he felt.

The feeling used to make him mad because he did not understand _why_ the idiots' soft touches and playful pokes made him feel so _good_. The feeling of all the resentment he ever had towards the Dane was suddenly lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe it all out and almost laugh with him.

And sometimes he did.

"What do you think the answer is, moron?" he hoped his dead panned face would do enough explaining for him.

"Weeeell.." The expectant looks blaring down at him were unnerving. It would be nice if he would just lie there quietly for once.

Norway rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply, laying his head sideways against the pillow. "You're like a rash. You know that?"

The Dane chuckled lowly, "Let me scratch it for you, darling."

Before Norway could do much more, Denmark leaned in and kissed the top of Norway's jaw, below his ear and whispered "Where does it itch, min kære?"

He nibbled softly on Norway's lobe. But he was quickly removed when Norway planted his hand against the Danes' face and pushed his lips off his jaw.

"Not there, you idiot."

Denmark looked at him with a mischievous smirk. "Well is it.. "  
>He slid down to pull the top half of Norway's shirt open and placed a feather light kiss on his sternum. "Here?" He smiled up at Norway, who wasn't even looking at him.<p>

A small pang of disappointment shot through his eyes.

"Wrong."

"Oh..."

Denmark sat up with a knee on either side of Norway's hip. He popped another button off Norway's shirt, and another. Norway stared blankly off to the side of himself, trying not to look enticed by the Dane's actions. But the quickened rise and fall of his chest could tell Denmark otherwise.

"Then.."

Denmark bent over again and let his breath ghost over Norway's chest, trailing down to his stomach, where it stopped on his belly button. A strange piece of anatomy for a nation to have, he thought. "Here?" He planted a gentle but noisy kiss there.

Norway took a sharp breath in, biting his lower lip.

"Warmer." The words slipping form the Norwegian's lips lit a spark in the Danes eyes.

It was a game. Foreplay routine, of tender touches and gentle caresses, while the other tries not to be aroused. But they both know that one will give in to the other eventually. They both tell themselves that they will not be swayed by the others insensitive glares or the others lust filled eyes.

He rested his lips on the flat formed stomach below him, trailing kisses over its pale surface. Norway took slow shaky breaths, trying his best not to react, but his body failed him and the hairs on his back stood on end, sending thrills down his spine. He felt a soothing pressure on his hip as Denmark began rubbing circles in his skin.

Denmark hummed inhaling the scent of his lover, making his way lower with tender strokes. He ran his hand down the Norwegian's thigh to rest on his knee a moment before sliding back up. He toyed with the button on Norway's pants with his teeth. "Closer, m' love?" His voice purred through his throat.  
>Norway could feel his mind tipping over the edge. Just a bit more and he'd have to give in. The shameless pleasure he received from the lustful actions out weighed his will power to push him away at this moment.<p>

Just a little further with the game. Just allow one more moan escape his throat. Then he would make him stop. Then he would win.

_vrrr-eerrrp! _

Norway flung his head up. Denmark's thumbs were looped on either side of his jeans, coaxing them down gently. Norway made a move to wriggle free, with the Dane no longer directly on top of him he could possibly sit up. Denmark's movements became quick with the smaller man's sudden change in position. He tugged Norway's jeans to his knee's and laughed as Norway sat up and glared. He became entangled in denim as he tried crossing his legs. Denmark propped up on his elbows to grin sheepishly at the harsh eyes being aimed at him.

"That's enough, Danmark."

"Aww, c'mon Norge. You were enjoying it~" he stared up pleadingly at Norway as he leaned forward to place his lips the Norwegian's exposed knee with a warm kiss. He helped pull the jeans off his legs completely, so Norway could sit properly should he choose to do so.

And he took the opportunity, folding his legs properly under each other. Denmark sighed when Norway simply pushed the hair from the Danes face as if the sincere petting was supposed to make up for the loss of making love with _his lover_. "Well, I lied."

"Yeah…"

"Don't be so disappointed."

"But I am." Denmark rested his head on Norway's bare knee and let the Norwegian stroke his hair. "I was gonna make my lover scream my name while I loved them all over and stuff and we would love each other and stuff."

"Well you lost." Denmark huffed, not at all satisfied. But Denmark was never really satisfied. He was like a kid that always wanted the next best thing, wanting more.

"I hate this game."

"Of course, but you only say that when I win." He leaned down and kissed his ear.

"I still love ya Norge."


End file.
